The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield
by Slim Gohan
Summary: AN 08TH MS TEAM FIC - Set during Char's Counterattack, The Federation - Now called Londo Bell - Has to reassamble the greatest platoon from the One Year War to help stop the new threat to peace. Will they save the Earth in time? *FINAL CHAPTER-7 IS UP!*
1. A Return Call to Action

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own the 08th MS Team, Char's Counterattack,  
the Backstreet Boys, or that piece of dogdoo sitting  
on my lawn, but I DO own my Howie D Burger King toy,   
so THERE! :p  
  
  
Story Synopsis - With the return of Zeon, led by the famous ace Char  
Anzable, The Federation now called Londo Bell, has to  
re-assamble the most famous platoon from the One Year War -   
The 08th Moble Suit Team, to help stop the uprising of the   
Zeon. (Set during Moble Suit Gundam : Char's Counterattack)  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A rare serious fic from me, well enjoy it, and please review it. Tell me what you think.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 1 - A RETURN CALL TO ACTION  
  
U.C.0093 - SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Kojima, we have news regarding the 08th Team sir."  
"What is it?"  
"2nd Lieutenant Shiro Amada of the 08th MS Team has been located, sir."  
"What else?"  
"He, his wife Aina Sakhalin, and his daughter have been found in Japan, and we have made contact  
with them, sir."  
"What did he say?"   
"He said he would rejoin the 08th Team as commander again under one condition...."  
"What?"  
"Aina Sakhalin would have to join the 08th MS Team." Kojima thought about this and came to a decision.  
"Condidtion accepted, contact him, and bring him to me ASAP! Also, did you find out where Terry Sanders Jr.  
is?"  
"The Grim Reaper? Not a trace. But Sergeant Major Karen Joshua-Massis, Corpral Eledore Massis, and Corpral  
Michel Ninorich have all accepted and are on their way, sir."  
"Good, That is all." The solder was dismissed. Kojima leaned back in his chair, "I hope they can make a difference."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TOYKO, JAPAN  
  
"Hello?..This is Shiro Amada.....The condition was accepted? Good....Kojima wants me there as soon as possible?...  
About Upgraded Gundams?!? Sure, We're on our way." "Who was that Shiro?" "Londo Bell, the condition was accepted."  
"So we're going back to..." "Yup, we have to go As soon as we can. Norris will babysit again?" "He is always ready  
to babysit little Rose, even though she isn't so little anymore." Shiro forced a smile, "Got that right." "Mom, Dad?  
Who was that? Was it Roger?" "No Rose, that was Londo Bell. We're going back." Rose looked like she was about to cry..  
"Mom? Dad? Don't go, please don't go!" "We have no choice, you will have to stay with your Grandpa Norris for awhile."  
"No! You can't go!" "We have no choice, dear. We have to go to preserve the peace!" "Your father's right, It's our duty."  
Rose ran to the door, hoping to run away, and ran into someone.  
  
"Are you alright Rose?"  
"Uncle Michel, did you hear...."  
"Yes, I have to go too."  
"They really have no choice then, do they?"  
"No, they don't. But hey, we'll all come back alive! Don't you worry about that!"  
"That's a promise from us all Rose!"  
"*sniff* Ok, but come back alive Mom, Dad, Uncle Michel, and Uncle Eledore who I see hiding in the bushes."  
"*damn* I hoped you wouldn't see me. But anyways, that's a promise from me too. And Karen."  
"Eledore, why were you hiding in my bushes?" "No reason!" "Yeah right." "Well, let me call Norris, Shiro can you get some stuff packed?"  
"Sure." "Hurry up with it, ok? Karen's in the car and getting impatient! You don't want to see her mad!"   
"WOULD YOU PEOPLE HURRY UP IN THERE!" The little group stiffened and gave a collected "Yes Ma'am!"  
Soon Everyone was ready, Norris came, and Shiro and Aina gave Rose a heartfelt embrace, and went away to the airport.  
  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
"Well, is everyone ready for the hardships ahead?"  
"No, but I have no choice."   
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"I guess I am."  
"Not really, but I'll go through with it."  
Shiro didn't look to disappointed, "Well that's makes us all a little worried. Hey, has anyone heard from Sanders?"  
All he got were looks of disappointment. "No one? That guy is hard to find. I have faith though that he'll show up."  
The rest of the way, they all spent talking about the old times.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
"Colonel Kojima, the 08th MS Team is here."  
"Bring them in!"  
"You can come in now." The solder told the people outside the tent. In walked Shiro, Eledore, Aina, Karen, and Michel. No Sanders.  
"08th MS Team reporting for duty, sir!" "At ease, first, we need to show you your Gundams." "Do I get one this time?" "No Michel,  
you, once again get to do battletank duties with Eledore." "Darn." As for the rest of you, come with me." The 08th Team followed Kojima to  
wepons storage. Once they got there, they were in awe. "Whoa, these are different from the RX-78 Gundams we used!" "Yup, first here's Shiro's..."  
"Wait up! You starting without me?" "Sanders!" Sanders soluted Shiro and Kojima. "Where were you?" "Busy, now I'm here. So let's go." "Ok, as I was saying, Shiro this is your Gundam.  
The ZZ Gundam Ez8. Loaded with a Mega Beam Cannon, a beam rifle, vulcans, a handy shield, and a pair of beam sabres." Shiro's Gundam looked like the ZZ Gundam (author's note -   
if you wonder what the ZZ Gundam looks like, go to Gundam Project, and look at the nice picture) but all white, with the blue cockpit ala Ez8 Gundam.  
"Now Karen, this is your Custom Gundam. The RX-178 Gundam Mark II Karen Custom. It has your usual beam rifle, a good shield, vulcans, but you specialize in long distance combat, right?"  
"Right, why, sir?" "Your Gundam has a Mega Cannon, and is the only one equipped for it." The Mega Cannon was lowered from the celing, and put on the Gundam.  
"This should be fun to use." "But Don't abuse it. Now Aina, youprefer size and speed, correct?" "Yes." "Well, your Mark II is a bit taller, and several times faster than the rest. And is  
equipped with a enhanced Beam Rifle." "Thank you sir." "Terry Sanders, here is your Gundam." They walked and stood in front of another Mark II. "From your data Sanders, you prefer close quarters  
combat, so you get the normal Beam Rifle, vulcans, a shield, a beam saber, and this." Sanders' Mark II pulled out a long pole, then, out came 2 beams to make it look like a sythe. (Ripped it right from  
Gundam Wing. Deathsythe Hell to be exact :) ) "It's called a twin beam sythe. It's very powerful." Sanders got a little angry at this. "So, you people are implying that I'm the Reaper?" "The mechanics did,  
not me." "After ths war is over, I kick the living shi..." "Save it for later Sanders." "Right commander." "Your Gundam's shield have the unit number on them, just like before, so now you can take your Gundams  
and move to your grounds. Be ready to go to battle at a moment's notice. Dismissed." They all soluted Kojima and went to their Gundams. Eledore and Michel hopped into the hovertank and left, followed by the others."   
"I just hope they can make a difference."  
  
  
WHERE THE 08TH TEAM IS STATIONED  
  
The 08th Team got to where they were stationed and set up shop. "Ok now, we have 3 tents. 2 per tent. Aina and I will have one, Eledore and Karen will share the second, and Michel and Sanders get the third one."  
Sanders and Michel facedropped and said at the same time, "You're putting me with him?!?!?!!?" "Yes, and that's an order! Now Set up your tents and be ready for dinner soon." "Yes, sir."  
The tents were set up, and peacetime began. Aina and Shiro cudddled in their tent, Eledore and Karen were examining Karen's Gundam, Michel was writing to B.B., even though they broke up, and Sanders was cooking.  
"Damn it, why do I have to cook? I hate cooking!" Sanders was trying to make hamburgers, but wasn't doing to well. *shitshitshitshitshitshi...* "Sanders, how's the food coming along?" "Fine commander, it's almost done."  
"Good job Sanders." Sanders went back to cooking and cursing.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"MMMM! Sanders this is great! But I thought you were making hamburgers?" "That IS hamburgers." "No, It's different, better than hamburgers! Sanders, how would you like to be compony chef?" "No, commander! Anything but that!"  
"I knew you would like that Sanders." "Shit." "What did you ay Sanders?" "Nothing Karen." "I thought so. Good meal, CHEF Sanders." Sanders walked away mumbling and went into his and Michel's tent. "What's with him?" "I donno Eledore."  
Shiro heard a beep come from his Gundam (which wasn't far away) and went to it. It was Kojima.  
"Amada, Neo Zeon is attacking about 9000 kms away, get over there and stop them." "Right away sir!" Shiro went out to face the rest of the 08th Team. (minus Sanders, but he could hear just fine)"We have to go to action, now. So let's go 08th Team!" "Sir!"  
Everyone got to their Gundams and huvertank, and were off.  
  
"Everyone stay down!" The 08th Team were hidden in the trees, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The Neo-Zeon's Geara Dogas were tearing up a squardren which looked like the 04th MS Team.   
"Come on......Now! ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" The 08th Team popped out and did just that. Karen took the closest one and started pounding it with ammo,  
Aina was running circles around her Geara Doga, and basiccly toying with it. Shiro took the Enhanced Geara Doga, and started to beam sword fight with that one.  
Sanders took the rest, which was about 10. He began slicing them with his beam sythe, and didn't stop. "This thing actually came in handy!" A few minutes later the Neo Zeon Moble Suits were destroyed, and the Solders were taken prisioner.  
"Good Job 08th Team! Back to Station to await further orders." "Yes Sir."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NEO ZEON HEADQUARTERS  
  
"Commander Char, the team in Southeast Aisa was wiped out, sir." "Really? Well we'll just have to keep an eye out in that region now, wouldn't we? Send out more troops there immeditely."  
"Yes sir!" "The feddies are showing backbone. huh? Well we'll just take them out. Simple, huh?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL, THAT'S CH.1, CH.2 COMING SOON! WHAT DID YOU THINK? please tell me. 


	2. Second Mission - Reunion With Kiki

The 08th MS Team - Return To The Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - You wanna know what? I Don't own   
it. There.  
  
  
Story Synopsis - With the Return of Zeon, led by the famous ace Char  
Anzable, The Federation, now called Londo Bell, has  
reassembled the greatest platoon from the One Year War -   
The 08th Moble Suit Team to stop the uprising of the  
Zeon. (Set during Moble Suit Gundam : Char's Counterattack)  
  
  
Well, the reviews I got were all positive (Thanks), so here is Chapter 2.  
(--------) - represents a flashback  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - SECOND MISSION - REUNION WITH KIKI  
  
  
U.C. 0093 - TOYKO, JAPAN  
  
  
"Grandpa Norris?" "Yeah Rose?" "I was wondering, how did you survive your battle with Daddy?" "Well..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
U.C. 0079 - SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
"I LOVE AINA, AND YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM VEING WITH HER!" "So you're the one Miss Aina has fallen for, huh?  
Then this must end!" Norris charged at Shiro in his Gouf, but he knew he didn't stand a chance of surviving this  
battle. 'Miss Aina said I was like a father to her, and what kind of father would I be if I died here and not see  
her marry this fellow? I must survive this!' "Survive Kid! And treat Miss Aina right!" Norris pooed open his escape hatch  
on the back of his Gouf, and jumped out. He looked up and saw his Gouf get cut in two by Shiro's Gundam Ez8.  
"Survive Miss Aina, I beg of you. May this man you love treat you right. I will see you again!" Norris walked away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE PRESENT  
  
"That's how I survived in a nutshell." "You let daddy survive, and sacrificed your Moble Suit to let Mommy and Daddy  
get together?" "That's almost right, but I didn't let your dad win, he won fair and square. And the next time I saw  
your Mom, she was preagnent with you, Rose." Rose smiled at Norris. "So that's what really happened?" "Yes." "Wow!  
Grandpa, can you help me with my math homework?" "Umm.....sure, why not." Rose and her old Granpa Norris went hard at work at  
Rose's math homework.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
The 08th MS Team were getting some R&R, since there were no reports of any Zeon activity since the last battle.  
Shiro and Michel were just talking.   
"So Michel, what happened with B.B.?" "When I got back home, I found she had already   
married another guy. I was completely crushed, nothing could help. But eventually I got over it. B.B. and I began talking again  
and we agreed to be friends." "Why do you keep writing her?" "She asked me to. So I just do." "Well, it makes sense in a way."  
"Well Commander, how is the home life?, since I don't see you, Aina, or little Rose a lot." "For one thing Michel, Rose isn't  
so little anymore." Shiro laughed a bit. "As for Aina and I, we're doing as good as ever. The busniess I run is doing well,   
and Aina's doing well as a doctor, so life was going great. Now, The Red Comet had to start the war back up and disrupt the  
hard faught peace we worked so hard to get. That's why we're all back here." "I know, sir. I wonder how Kiki is doing?" "Kiki?  
I haven't seen her since her and you visited Aina and myself in the jungle 13 years ago! I would like to see her again though."  
"I would too." Michel let off a little blush, Shiro noticed. "Michel, do you like Kiki?!?!" "Ummm.....a bit." "Haha! Michel, you  
dog!" "Commander, please don't let that get out." "Oh no problem, I won't let that get out, until you and Kiki actually get together."  
"Thanks Commander, but I haven't seen Kiki in a while, so I don't know if that will happen, sir." "I bet we will, somehow."  
  
Eledore was tring to think of a song. "Let's see.....Oh Baby baby, how was I supossed to know...now that won't do. Maybe.....  
I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Slim Shady...no that won't work! I got it! These arms of mine, are open wide, from now until the  
end of time. You are my world, what can I do? To give all my love back to you. The words to say....." Eledore wrote the rest of the song,   
and called Karen over to give her opinion. "Karen!" "What?" Karen was busy fixing her Gundam. "Come here and tell me what you think of this  
song!" "Ok, Be right there!" Karen came down from her Gundam's shoulder, and went over to Eledore. "Ok, let's see it." Eledore handed her the song.  
She took it, and looked over it a few times. "So.....?" "Eledore....." Karen wiped the tear from her eye. "It's beautiful." "I thought you would like it.  
Do you think it will be a hit?" "How could it not be?" "Thanks Karen. Want some help on your Gundam?" "Sure, always could use an extra hand with it."  
  
Aina and Sanders were in Aina's tent playing cards.  
Sanders looked at his cards with intensity. "5's?" "Go fish." "Damn." Sanders reached over and got a card. "Got any 10's?" "Damn." Sanders handed over his 10  
of hearts. Thank You. Sanders, can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Do you have any family?" "One . My wife and children all died accept one. Just recently my son died in   
battle with the Sazabi (author's note - Don't know what it is? Go to the Gundam Project, and look at it. :) Thank You) and the forces that moble suit was leading in   
space. My wife died 14 years ago when her colony was blown up while my wife was still on it. We were tring to defend it, but we failed. I was the only one left alive."  
Sanders bowed his head to hide the tears. "I'm sorry, it's not something I would like to talk about. But, all I want is to go back and see my daughter again."  
"That's a good goal Terry. I have a daughter of my own, and I would like to see her grow up too, with Shiro of course." "Hey, it's still your turn." "Oh right! Got any 5's?"  
"Damn!"  
  
"SIR, THERE'S AN INCODED MESSAGE FROM KOJIMA!" "THANKS KAREN!" Shiro ran over to his Gundam and opened the message. "Shiro! there's a village nearby and it's being attacked,  
the villagers provide resourses for us, and must be saved. Get your team there and stop it ASAP!" "Yes,sir." "Kojima out." The screen went blank. "08TH TEAM! WE HAVE A MISSION!  
A VILLAGE NEARBY IS BEING ATTACKED, WE STOP IT NOW! EVERYONE COMES BACK ALIVE!" Michel thought 'Village nearby.....Kiki's Village!" "LET'S GO 08TH TEAM!" "YES SIR!"  
  
  
VILLAGE NEARBY  
  
"Damn, the Geara's a tougher than usual. Migul, how are our gorrilas doing?" "Not well Miss Kiki, they're getting blown out of the water by the Geara Dogas."  
"Shit! How's the village?" "Not doing well. Many houses are being destroyed." "I wish we had some help now, like back in the One Year War, with the 08th Team."  
A Gorrila ran into Kiki's house. "Ma'am! A Londo Bell force has arrived and are thinning out the numbers of the Zeon forces!" "Really? Wich one?" "They had 08 on their shields."  
"Can it be?.....Get me a radio now!" A radio was brought to Kiki. "Will the Londo Bell commander respond? Will the commander of the Londo Bell force who is helping us now respond?"  
"Well, I haven't heard from you in a long time." "Shiro? But you were reported de..." "Dead? Nope, still alive. Now hold on, we're almost done." Kiki didn't respond, she was just so happy.  
  
The battle didn't last long. The 08th MS Team took out the Geara Doga team quickly. And Kiki ran out to meet the force. "Shiro!" "It's been a while Kiki. Nice to see you." Kiki looked at the rest  
of the team. She first looked at Aina. "Shiro, who's that?" "That's my wife, Aina." Kiki went over to her, "It's nice to meet you Aina again." "As well as you." Kiki looked at Michel. 'Wow, Michel  
has gotten cute! It looks so hot now, I hope he's as nice as he always was.' "Hi Michel!" "Hi Kiki, it's good to see you again." 'She lokos as beautiful as ever. I wish.....' "Kiki, wanna go for a walk tonight?"  
"I'd love to Michel." "Great!" *To Sanders* "Looks like my good ol' partner likes Kiki, eh Snaders?" *To Eledore* "Looks like you're right." Karen hearing this, laughed.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"It's a such a nice night out, right Michel?" "Right Kiki." "What did you wanna talk about?" "Well, I don't know how to say it." Kiki stopped and stood in front of Michel. "Michel, you can just say it. You can trust me."  
"Ok, Kiki, here it goes. Kiki, I, well.....like you, a lot." Michel stood there a bit embarrased. "Michel, I like you too." Kiki leaned towards Michel and kissed him. She pulled back, and they looked in each other's eyes  
for a moment, then kissed again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
NEO-ZEON HEADQUARTERS  
  
"Commander Char, the 2nd attack team you sent out to Southeast Aisa has been destroyed." "Shit! Well, I guess I better go there myself. Get Rozen Schnieder,  
Quess Paraya, and Gyunei Guss, and a force ready. We're going to Southeast Aisa! Get the Sazabi preped, Now!" "Yes sir!" 'Looks like I'll settle that score  
with him after all. Haha, Grim Reaper, you're ass is mine!'  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
  
WELL THERE'S CHAPTER TWO. DON'T WORRY, IT WILL GET MORE ACTION PACKED NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT DOES CHAR HAVE TO DO WITH SANDERS? WILL EVERYONE SURVIVE THE BATTLE WITH CHAR?  
WE'LL SEE NEXT TIME. REVIEW PLEASE!   
  
  
  



	3. Preloude to the Third Mission - Sanders/...

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it, but if I  
did, I'd be rich. Very  
rich. Very damn rich.  
I can still dream though *sigh*  
  
  
Summary - With the return of Zeon, led by famous ace  
Char Anzable, The Federation, now called Londo  
Bell, has reasambled the greatest platoon from  
the One Year War - The 08th Moble Suit Team to  
stop the uprising of the Zeon. (Set during  
Moble Suit Gundam - Char's Counterattack)  
  
  
Once again, all reviews I got were positive (Thanks alot!) and here is Chapter 3, but first  
I want to take the time to pay last respects to singer/actress Aaliyah who passed on  
Saterday. She was very talented, and will be missed. I want to say rest in peace Aaliyah.  
Now here's the story  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - '.....' - represents thought, (-----) - reperensts flashback  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - PRELOUDE TO THE THIRD MISSION - SANDERS/CHAR  
  
SOUTHEAST AISA - VILLAGE  
  
About a week after the first kiss, Michel and Kiki offically became husband and wife.  
It was a quiet ceremony, a good amount of the villagers were there, along with the 08th Team.  
Shiro and Eledore were the best men, Aina was the bridesmaid, Kojima was in attendance, and Terry  
Sanders Jr. was just in attendence as well. The strange thing was Sanders had his mind on something  
else. Aina noticed it, and made it a point to ask Sanders later about it. The after party was a good time  
for all. Shiro and Aina danced the night away, Eledore and Karen wern't doing such a bad job on the dance  
floor as well. But the night belonged to Michel and Kiki who danced like the world was theirs.  
  
  
"Shiro?" "Yes Aina?" "I never knew you were a great dancer. You didn't dance this much at our wedding."   
Shiro became red-faced. "Well.....It's been.....*sigh*..I better tell you this now. Aina, I've been taking  
dance lessions." "They seem to work. You're doing a beautiful job my dear Shiro." "Thank you dear." Shiro gave  
the biggest grin. "I'm glad Michel and Kiki found each other, right Shiro?" Shiro regained a striaght face. "Yeah  
I was getting worried about him, after the breakup with B.B., and the war. I was secretly hoping something like this   
would happen. *Shiro glances over at Eledore and Karen* Looks like those two are having fun." "I know, but let's stick to  
us, ok?" "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Karen?" "Yeah?" "Having fun?" "Yeah. Do you like speaking in 2 word sentences?" "How'd you guess?" Karen and Eledore laughed  
a bit. "Seriously Karen, I'm glad for my partner over there *points to Michel and Kiki* and the way they're getting along  
as husband and wife so far." "Glad you think that. Now Eledore, where'd you learn how to dance?" "I taught myself." "Well,  
looks like you're not as lazy as you look!" "Hey! You know first hand how not lazy I can be!" Eledore and Karen laughed again.  
All in all, they sounded like they were drunk.  
  
Michel and Kiki were dancing while Kiki had her head on Michel's shoulder (Come on, you know that dance position, don't you?)  
and were dancing pretty close. "Michel, I wanna be like this forever." "I do too, and after the war, we can! I promise you,  
with everything I am. We will be together forever." "Oh, Michel. I love you so much, I don't wanna lose you." "You won't lose  
me ever. If worse comes to worse, I will be with you through Heaven or Hell. I would die for you, and I don't want to be away  
from you. I love you, from now until the end of time." "Michel....." He gave her a reassuring kiss, and they kept dancing like  
it was just the two of them in the entire world.  
  
Sanders was standing alone in a corner, with one leg up against the wall. (He was facing the dancing people.) He was sipping his   
punch, and was deep in thought. 'I wonder if he's coming this time. He must of gotten word that the 08th Team was reassambled,  
and I am in it. I wonder if he still has that grudge from, I don't know, 13-14 years ago I think. Why though? Oh well, if he wants  
it, I'm right here. But it won't be easy beating him though. He was the one who started the damned Grim Reaper mess anyways, but  
I got 6 of his Zakus with my GM. I fucking hate memories about war. I wonder how my daughter is doing?'....."Sanders!" "Hmm...Oh Kojima  
sir!" Sanders soluted him. "At ease Sanders. I am wondering, why you aren't on the dance floor?" "Well, I'm not that good of a dancer,  
and I'm not up to it sir. I have my mind on other matters." "Oh, yes. We had word that he was on his way here. Possibly to  
settle that score he has with you." "That's what I'm worring about." "Well worry later, dance tongiht!" Kojima went back to dancing.  
"Ahhh what the hell?" Sanders went over to one of the prettier villagers asked for a dance, which she accepted.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT - 08TH TEAM'S RENTED VILLAGE HOME  
  
Shiro, Aina, Eledore, Karen, Sanders, Michel, and Kiki were all sitting at a table awaiting a meeting Shiro called and Kojima's request.  
"Ok, 08th Team is here, with Kiki. I see no objections of her being here, so lets get started. Kojima requested that we hold a meeting  
so he can talk stratgy." Kojima entered. 08th Team soluted. "At ease 08th Team. Now, I've called you all here for a special reason.  
We have word that Char Anzable, his right and left hands Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya, Captain Rozen Schnieder, and a small fleet of Geara  
Dogas. Guss and Paraya have new moble suits called MSN-03 Jagd Doga. They're a signifcant amount sronger than the normal Gearas, and they have  
a new type of weapon, fin funnels (don't know whay a Jagd Doga, or fin funnels are? go to Gundam Project, and find out.). They are very powerful  
so watch out. I should also note that Guss and Paraya are Artifically Enhanced Newtypes. Char is a neytype at full strength so all three are dangerous.  
Sanders here knows first hand what it means to go into battle with a newtype, much the less Char Anzable himself, and coming out the victor. Right  
Sanders?" Everyone looked at Sanders. "What does he mean Sanders?" "He means I went into a duel with the Red Comet, and won. He's coming now because of me."  
"Sanders, explain this." "I was going to try to keep this from you but, it looks like I'll have no choice but to tell you now."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ZEON FLEET HEADED TOWARDS SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
"Sir, can you please explain why we all have to go to Asia?" "Sure Quess, I am here to get rid of the 08th Moble Suit Team, so we could have  
an easier job of winning this war. Also, I have a personal score to settle with one of the pilots, known reluctnly as the Grim Reaper." "Can you explain  
Sir?" "Well, I can if you and Gyunei want to hear." "I want to hear this, sir." "Ok, here it goes."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
(Char and Terry Sanders explain at the same time to their respective groups)  
  
U.C. 0078 - SPACE - SIDE 3  
  
A Federation Forces GM force was scouting around the area for Zeon activity. In the force was reluctent pilot Terry Sanders Jr. He was worried on this mission  
because his wife was on the colony. His daughter and son were visiting Sanders' mother in on Earth, so she would be in no danger. The GM force went another 200   
meters when they were ambushed by a small Zeon fleet, let by a red Zaku. The pilot was infamous Zeon ace Char Anzable. Sanders was a madman in the battle, but so was Char.  
Sanders was going from Zaku to Zaku getting some hits in. But his teammates were not. They were getting killed by the more powerful Zakus. After a little while of this, it  
was just Sanders, 6 Zakus, and Char. "I.....I lost my whole team?..No..No..NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sanders threw his gun away, and pulled out his beam saber. "TAKE THIS  
ZEKES!!!!!" Sanders went on an absolute rampage. He sliced the first Zaku in half, like it was nothing. The next Zaku was cut in threes. "Four left." "Shit, I have four  
Zakus left.' 'Arnlod, if one more Zaku gets hit, blow up the colony. Char, hold him off." "Bu..but sir!" "But nothing Char, do your job! This is a direct order from Dozle Zabi  
himself!" 'Shit, I have no choice.' "Yes, sir." 'All those wasted lives, I fucking hate the Zabis, for this and for my parents. But this guy is getting on my nerves.' "GIVE UP  
ZEKE!" "Me give up? You should give up Feddy! You and your crippled GM!" 'I must defend the colony. I don't know what will happen if my wife dies with the damn thing!'   
"Destroy the colony now." "Yes Commander Char." The Zaku took a mega cannon and proceded to shoot at the colony. "WHAT!!!!! NO!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!" 'He didn't hit anyone else, but he   
is paying the ultimate price. Just like I did.' A few shots later, the colony started exploding. A few minutes later, the entire colony blew. Sanders stared at it in horror.  
"No..This can't be!...My Wife!...They didn't do a thing!.....It ends NOW!!!!!" Sanders charged the Zaku with the cannon, and sliced it in 2, then sliced it into fours. He then cut up  
the mega cannon. Sanders went over to the closest Zaku and stabbed it in it's chest. It promptly blew up. Sanders rampage didn't end there. The last 2 Zakus were finished off quick  
with a beam sword in their reacters, causing a nice kaboom out of both of them. It was just the two of them now. Char Anzable, who's newtype powers were rising with his anger, and   
Terry Sanders Jr., the pilot with a death wish. "You killed all my men, now you will die feddie!" "You blew up the colony! My wife was on it! I will finish you off!" Sanders charged at   
Char, who was firing his beam gun rapidly. Sanders just bearly dodged most of them, getting hit twice. When he got to the red Zaku, he sliced off it's hand and beam rifle. Char automaticly  
grabbed the battle axe, and cut off The GM's left leg. "Newtype awareness Feddie. And you're not a Newtype!" "I don't care!" Sanders and Char dueled it out. Every time Char and Sanders' weapons  
met, the hatred for each other showed it's self. Char's Zaku moved at increadble speeds, but Sanders managed it. Barely. "You're time to die Feddy!" Char swong the battle axe right at the GM's  
head. The GM ducked, blocked the blow Char redirected. "You should be dead!" "Well I'm not Zeke, or should I say Char Anzable?" "Good guess, but guessing won't save you!" The Zaku swiped at the  
GM's non-beam sabre arm and cut it clean off. "Shit!" "One arm, One leg, and no hope of living!" The Zaku swiped the axe at the GM's head. It missed again, at the cost of the Zaku's arm.  
Sanders was ready and managed to duck and cut off the arm of Char's Zaku. "Shit!" "Looks like you're defensless, Char." "I've been beaten? I never lose!" "Well you just lost. No excuses."  
"What's you're name?" "Why?" "So I know who beat me." "Sanders Jr." "Good, this duel isn't over Sanders Jr.! I will kill you!" 'Victory comes at the worst price for me'The Zaku flew off towards a Zeon ship nearby.  
The GM floated towards a Federation ship that was coming for him. It was the 3rd Mission for Sanders and his team. It would begin a seres of events that happen  
on a 3rd missions for Sanders' teams. All of them die, but him. That is how he earned the name The Reaper.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
ZEON FLEET - PRESENT  
  
"So that's how that happened, sir?" "Corect Gyunei." "But what about Amuro Ray?" "He'll follow once he gets word we're there, but he'll be too late."   
"Ohhh." "Commander Char, We'll be arriving in Aisa soon." "How soon?" "About 10 hours sir!" "Good job, inform me when we get there." "Yes sir."   
"Gyunei, Quess, get some rest. You'll need it. Tell Rozen that too." "Yes sir." "Good." 'Sanders, I will finally finish that duel with you.'  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
VILLAGE  
  
"That's about it." "Sanders is one of 2 people who beat Char in a duel. Amuro Ray, a newtype, is the other." "That was infromitave. We better get some rest. They'll be  
coming soon." "Good idea, get some rest. Dismissed!"  
The group soluted Kojima, and got some rest.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
VILLAGE NEXT MORNING  
  
The 08th Team got refreashed, and were off to their Gundams. Kiki and Michel were talking.  
  
"Michel, be careful out there. Don't make me a widow before I am a bride." "I sewar to  
you Kiki, I will make it out alive." "That's a promise I'll make him keep." Kiki looked up and saw Sanders.  
"Thanks." She kissed Michel. "Come back alive!"   
  
LATER  
  
The Zeon fleet began attacking. The 01st MS Team was no match for Rozen and his fleet. The 08th Team got there  
just in time. Karen went after Rozen. "You wont live Rozen!" "WHo are you? It doesn't matter, you'll die anyways."  
Karen and Rozen began a duel with their weapons. Meanwhile Eledore was picking up something.  
"Sir, 2 new moble suits coming from 5 o clock, north!" "Right Eledore!" Just as Eledore said, 2 new moble suits arrived,  
Quess and Gyunei, and their respective Jagd Dogas. Quess' was in red and white, while Gyunei went with a darker blue with a yellow  
tint. Gyunei went for Aina, while Quess went for Shiro. "Hell Aina Amada. Deserter of Zeon! You will pay!" "I think not."  
Quess and Shiro had a nice battle going as well. "Well Shiro Amada, how's it feel to meet your maker!" "I won't be this day! Hey  
aren't you 15(*)?" "Yeah, but it's old enough to kill you!" "I doubt that." Eledore began picking something else up.  
"New Moble suit at 3 o clock, from the South!" Sanders, who was fighting random Gearas, moved out of the way from a few fin funnel missles.  
Sanders finished off the Geara with his normal Beam Saber, and turned towards the New Moble Suit. It was the Sazabi.  
"Hello Sanders, nice to meet you again." "Char?!?" "Don't sound too surprised, I said I will come back. Now where were we?  
In the middle of our duel, if I recall. So let's go!" "Rrrr....."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 3, IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT NEWTYPES ARE, LOOK AT GUNDAM PROJECT AND FIND OUT.  
READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WELL THE CLIMAX IS COMING, SO WATCH OUT FOR IT! NEXT ON CHAPTER 4.  
LATER  
  
*Quess Paraya is really 15 in Char's Counterattack. No bluff. No lie. 


	4. The Four Duels

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own the 08th MS Team  
Don't think I will either, but  
as a million other people, I would  
like to own it.  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - With the Return of Zeon, led  
by famous ace Char Anzable, the  
Federation, now called Londo Bell,  
has reassembled the greatest platoon  
from the One Year War - The 08th  
Moble Suit Team to help stop the  
uprising to the Zeon. (Set during  
Moble Suit Gundam - Char's Counterattack)  
  
  
  
Once again, The reviews I got were all positive (Thank You), but someone informed me  
of the fact that the 08th Team used the RX-79(g) Gundams. I knew this already, and the   
person forgot that this is set in CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK, not the One Year War. In   
Char's Counterattack, the RX-79 Gundams are like a Leo in Gundam Wing : Endless Waltz  
when not piloted but a Gundam Pilot, they don't do much accept get blown up. So I used  
the Gundam Mark IIs, and the ZZ Gundam. Just wanted to clear that little point up for everyone.  
Now here's Chapter 4.  
  
'.....' - thought  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 4 - THE FOUR DUELS  
  
LONDO BELL HQ  
  
"Amuro Ray?" "Yes, sir?" "We have word that Char Anzable and a small fleet are in Southeast Aisa. We want  
you to go there to monitor his actions." "Isn't there....." "A fleet there? Yes, but Char can be more  
than a problem for any pilot. Only two moble suit pilots have beaten him in a duel which he actually put effort   
to. You, and a man named Terry Sanders Jr., later of the 08th Moble Suit Team in Kojima's divison." "I am   
aware of that fact. He served under a man named Shiro Amada, who himself was an ace pilot. I thought I heard  
something along the lines of Amada taking out a souped-up Zaku in a Ball." "That is a fact. Now, as for the misson,  
you have to be in Southeast Aisa in 8 hours. Take along the Nu Gundam just in case." "Yes, Sir!" Amuro walked from  
the room. 'Char, I will get you back for what you did to Quess!' Amuro then ran to the hanger, and left with the Nu  
Gundam.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
KAREN/ROZEN  
  
Karen fell back a few steps. Her Gundam was taking a beating from Rozen's Geara Doga. "Shit! I will win this battle!   
Take this asshole!!" Karen made her Gundam Mark II pull out an ultra-sized uzi, and began firing at Rozen. "Dance  
asshole, dance!" Which is what Rozen's Geara was doing., as Karen was shooting her uzi. Rozen, out of nowhere, flew at Karen and   
attacked with a beam saber. As a result, the uzi was cut in half. Karen dropped it, and punched Rozen's suit to knock it  
back a few steps, and pulled out her mega cannon. "Ha, like this?" Karen aimed at Rozen, to make sure he was in range, and she locked  
on to him. Karen fired, and missed. Rozen moved at the last possible second. The Geara got up and flew at the Gundam Mark II  
again. Karen, who couldn't recharge the cannon in time, gave it another use.....she nailed the Geara in the head with it, sending  
Rozen's Geara back to the ground. "Come on recharge, recharge.....What! No power left in this thing? Crap." She put the Mega cannon   
down, and pulled out a beam saber. Karen flew towards Rozen, who was up and ready for the assult, and put up a counterattack.  
A beam saber battle ensued. After a bit, Rozen appeared to have the upper hand. "Haha, foolish Feddie pilot, you can't beat me!"  
Rozen knocked the beam saber out of Karen's Gundam's hand, and began to cut at the chest of Karen's Gundam. From the hovertruck.....  
  
"Karen? No, I won't let you die!!!!!" "Eledore! What are you doing?!?" "Helping Karen!" Eledore hopped into the gunchair. He aimed the  
gun at the Geara Doga which contained Rozen, and fired like a madman. Rozen felt the ammo from the gun, looked around and saw Eledore  
firing at him. "You fool! You're interupting this duel!" Rozen turned away from Karen, and went towards the Hovertank. His purpose was  
to destroy the hovertank, which was still firing at him. That was a mistake. And the result was no head for Rozen's moble suit. "Shit!"  
"You like that Rozen?" Karen had picked up the beam saber and sliced off the Geara Doga's head while it's back was turned. "Can it still fight?"  
Rozen pushed a few buttons. "Yup, the duel goes on!" Rozen, once again turned to Karen and flew at her. Karen was ready for this one, as  
the beam saber duel continued. They became locked in a standoff. Karen looked around and saw Shiro fighting a red suit with a white outline.  
She also so Aina fighting the exact same suit, only this one was in blue, with a yellow outline. She looked on her right, and saw Sanders struggling  
with a HUGE red suit. "Sanders must be fighting the leader....." "He is, it's Char the Red Comet!" "WHAT! No, the duel!" "That's right, Char has some  
unfinished busniess with that guy, Sanders. Like I have unfinished busniess with you GM Head!" "How did you....." "I was serving under General Yuri, and  
was piloting the Acguy that ripped off your head. You and blondie over there in the tank fucked me up. Well, guess what.....You can't beat me now."  
"Oh, yeah? Your the one with the headless moble suit?" "So will you!" Rozen flew foward, about to kill.....then he just stopped. Karen lokoed around,  
and she saw the blue and the red moble suits also stopped. But the HUGE red one didn't stop, neither did Sanders. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Rozen fell back, along  
with the other two suits.   
  
  
AINA/GYUNEI  
  
"Deserter of Zeon! This will be your last duel!" "Says you, I don't have time to deal with death." "Well too bad Aina Amada, daughter of the Great Sakhalin,  
and brother of Ginias Sakhalin, the genious who devloped the Apsalus. You fucked it all up by falling in love with a feddie soldier! You will die!" "Who are you?"  
"I am Gyunei Guss, your Grim Reaper!" "I doubt that little man." Gyunei flew at Aina's Gundam with a beam rifle in hand, firing at will. Aina, thanking God that  
Kojima took the time to make her Gundam faster than the others, dodged all the blasts. Aina then moved in. With the extra speed, she pulled out a beam saber,   
and flew at the Jagd Doga. Expeacting this move, Gyunei dropped the beam rifle, and pulled out a beam saber. (all the battles will eventually end up beam saber  
to beam saber, so you should expect it), and they were in a beam saber duel almost instantainously (big word, eh?). Their sabers clashed with, for one revenge,  
for the other - a desire to live. Gyunei went for a quick kill, attempting to impale the Gundam Mark's cockpit. An attempt that failed. Terribly. Not only did he miss,  
his Jagd Doga ended up with only one hand. Aina was just too quick for that, and Gyunei realized that now. Gyunei went dack to the drawing board for a quick second  
to re-evaulate the situation, and came up with a better idea. Gyunei put his beam saber back, and pulled out another beam rifle. "Fuck!" Gyunei fired the beam rifle with almost deadly  
accurcy. Almost. All but 5 shots missed, but the five shots were powerful. Aina's Gundam took some damage. "Give up yet? No? Well You will get no MERCY!" Aina, desprate,   
threw out a light missile. The missle exploded in an instant, sending light around the two. Gyunei was blinded for a second, than regained his composure, along with his sight.  
But that second was all Aina needed to gain the slightest advantage. Aina, taking advantage, sliced off The Jagd Doga's Beam Rifle hand, along with the beam rifle. "I won't die  
today, little man." "I.am.not.LITTLE!!!" Gyunei pulled out his beam saber again, and their saber duel began again. Aina this time gained the upper hand, just for the moment, until  
Gyunei fell back, and used it's funnel missles. Aina, dodged them with ease. Then Gyunei released the heat seeking funnel missles. Aina had a harder time avoiding these. MUCH  
harder. The ones Aina couldn't avoid, she sliced in two, or got hit, whcih was twice. "Well, deserter of Zeon, you see you can't win!" "Yes I can!" Aina used the extra   
speed to take an advantage, running straight into Gyunei, and using her sword to cut at his Jagd. He defended himself by throwing her away from him. Aina was getting back up  
when she was blindsided by an assult from Gyunei. A brarrage of missles, shot from Gyunei's Doga at an almost intracable rate.  
Aina expected the worst, when the barrage stopped. Aina aslo noticed that Gyunei completly stopped an fell back. She also noticed that it was the case with the moble suit Karen,  
and Shiro were dueling also. Sanders was fighting the big red moble suit, and they didn't stop. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Karen yelled over the radio. Aina didn't answer, because she  
knew Shiro would reply with an "I don't know.". She always knew those little things her husband would do. Almost on schedule, Shiro did respond with an I don't know.  
Now her attention turned to Sanders and his battle with the Big red moble suit, the Sazabi.  
  
  
SHIRO/QUESS  
  
"What's your problem little girl?" Shiro's ZZ Gundam Ez8 was dodging some swings form Quess' red Jagd (Gyunei's was blue, keep in mind). "Stop calling me little! I'm practilly 14!"(I said that Quess  
was 15 in Char's Counterattack. I was wrong. She was 13. Thank you.)"Not bad for a girl just outta diapers." Quess was really mad at this comment from Shiro, so she went with her wild card  
already. The unbelievable amount of funnel missles on her shoulders were unleashed at Shiro. "Crap! Was it something I said?" Shiro's Gundam was doing it's best to dodge the missles, and wasn't doing  
such a bad job of it. He only got hit 25% of the time, taking in minimal damage. "Not bad, but how about this?" Shiro pulled out his mega cannon, locked it on Quess, and fired. He missed, and paid for  
it. Quess flew foward and cut off Shiro's arm with her beam saber. "Crap! You're better than I expected!" Shiro pulled out his beam saber, and flew at Quess. Quess, expecting this move got ready, and  
defended herself when Shiro let loose a brarrage of slahes with the saber. Shiro, obviously very annoyed, slashed a little faster, but his onslaught was stopped when Quess locked him into position  
for a lockup. "Must not let anger get control of me. Can't cloud emotions." Quess backed off, then began an offensive of her own. But what annoyed HER was everytime she slashed at Shiro, he was always there  
to meet with a defensive move, to save his ass. "Why won't you just die?!?!" "Because." "Because what?" "Just because." Quess went back to shooting missles at Shiro, who in turn was getting quite good at dodging them.  
Shiro began shooting at her with his vulcans, which were on the money, but doing little to no damage. "Is that all you got?" "Nope!" Shiro, avoiding all the missles, webt again flying towards Quess, and they met  
in another lockup. "Not bad Shiro Amada!" "Why thank you! I do try, you know!" Quess chuckeled a bit. "Nice joke, too bad I have to kill You!" She jumped back and dropped her saber. She them pulled out a meag cannon  
of her own. "Ah!" Quess locked, and fired at the commander of the 08th Team. Shiro just bearly dodged it. She charged it up again, and fired in a quick sequence of events. Shiro dodged it again. "That one was a lot   
closer than her last shot. Quess flew at Shiro and another beam saber duel began. They took turns going on the offensive. Shiro doing it more often, with a desperation that was matched only by Quess when she went on the  
offensive. Shiro was sweating heavily, but kept going. Quess was not sweating heavily because Char was nice enough to put an air conditioner in her moble suit. Gyunei complained about that for weeks. Quess, went on  
the advantage again, slicing at Shiro's Gundam. Shiro took the hits, because he was short armed at the time, But Shiro soon fouund an opening, and took it. Shiro's opening was a moment in time when Quess raised the moble  
suit's arm to cut the Gundam's armor. Shiro cut at that, making the playing field even between the two. Quess' Jagd also would finish the battle with one arm. Shiro was about to finish the job when Quess fell back.  
Shiro looked around and saw the Moble Suits battling Karen and his wife also stopped. Karen's voice came over the radio. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?" "I don't know Karen." Shiro looked right at the huge moble suit that didn't stop,  
and was attacking Sanders ruthlessly. 'Why isn't he falling back like the rest of them?.....It's Char.....The duel!' "Karen, Aina dear, don't get involved." Eledore's voice came over the radio. "What do you mean?!?!"  
"Let Sanders finish this." "But.....Sir!" "That's an order Michel!" "Yes sir."  
  
  
SANDERS/CHAR  
  
"...Grr. I have no choice." "You're right, you don't!" Char pulled out his Mega Beam Cannon, and began shooting at Sanders.  
Sanders dodged it quickly, but Char shot again. Sanders dodged it again, with a little more diffulctly this time. "The thing  
has no lag time! Shit!" Char only smiled. The mega beam cannon kept shooting, until it ran out of power. It knicked Sanders once  
taking out the beam rifle he possesed. "Can't shoot at me now Sanders." "Yes I can." Sanders began firing the vulcans. He aimed well  
and it paid off. Several of Char's fin funnels were blown up, along witht he mega beam cannon. Sanders smiled this time. Char just  
casually took out a beam saber, and ran towards the man unwillingly called the Reaper. Sanders pulled out his Saber to prepare. Their sabers met,   
and clashed multple times. Every clash revealed Char's hatred for the man who recked his pride so long ago. Long before the Gundam, the man in the GM  
who defeated him that one time. Sanders revealed a desperation to survive and see his daughter again. Sanders gained a slight advantage with his vulcan  
shots, firing at the very moment he and Char's beam sabers met. But that quickly ended, when Char's free hand grabbed the vulcans and crushed them.  
Char pulled back, and shot some fin funnel missles. Sanders was hit by the first and fifth missle, but the rest missed. The missles caused suffecent   
damage. Sanders was taken back when Char flew at him, but Sanders was ready. Their sabers met again, and again, and many times  
after that. Char was obviously the aggressor, and Sanders was doing all he could to not surcome to this onslought of the Red Comet.  
Char stopped, just for a second. "Rozen, Gyunei, Quess, fall back now!" "Why sir?" "Because I just want a duel between me and him, I don't want to worry  
about one of you three dying!" "Yes Sir." All three said, and they fell back. Char flew at an even faster speed, and put out an even more aggresive offence.  
"Just me and you Sanders. That's it! Time to end this duel!" Char went in for the kill, tring to slice the Gundam in two. Sanders moved to the right, and got his beam  
saber cut off. Sanders' hand was fine, but the beam saber was destroied. "What are you gonna do now my friend?" "This." Sanders pulled out a large pole, and  
in an instant, 2 large beams came out the side. "Take out my sythe." "Well, so you are the Reaper, huh?" "No, but I like his weapon."   
Sanders flew at Char and in a flash cut off the Sazabi's arm, up to the shoulder. "Crap!" The Sazabi and The Gundam Mark II clashed more times with the  
Beam saber, and the beam sythe clashing with emotions that are undescrible. Mostly desperation. When.....  
  
  
"CHAR!!!!!" "AMURO RAY?!?!" "I'LL GET YOU!" Shiro stepped in front of Amuro's Gundam. "STOP!" "Who are you?" "Shiro Amada."  
"Amuro Ray, now get out of my way!" "No, My friend is dueling The Red Comet." "Who is the fool?" "Terry Sanders Jr. The OTHER  
person who beat Char." Char smiled. It looks like he would finish this duel after all. Char flew at Sanders, and the saber and sythe  
clashed again.........  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CLIFFHANGER, HUH? WELL IT REACHES A CONCLUSION NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THE BATTLE BETWEEN CHAR AND SANDERS ENDS FOR  
GOOD! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER FIVE! R & R PLEASE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS!  
  



	5. The End Of The Battle

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own the show.   
Did you want something funny   
here? Well, I can't think of  
anything so make one up.  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - With the return of Zeon, led  
by famous ace Char Anzable, the  
Federation - now called Londo Bell -   
has reassembled the greatest platoon  
from the One Year War - The 08th   
Moble Suit Team to help stop the uprising of Zeon.  
(Set during Moble Suit Gundam - Char's Counterattack)  
  
  
Sorry if I didn't update soon enough, I had school. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 5.  
'.....' - represents thought  
  
CHAPTER 5 - THE END OF THE BATTLE  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
  
Sanders and Char were locked up. The almost invincible Sazabi was more than a match for  
Sanders' custom Mark II, but Sanders was proving why he was an ace by being more than   
a match Char. But Char had an advantage, since he was a newtype at full strength. Because of this, he   
did a good job of predicting Sanders' moves. Sanders and Char broke up, then clashed again, beam saber  
to beam sythe. "Shit! Granted, he's gotten better, but this good? How the fuck is he predicting my moves?  
Is he an enhanced newtype?" Char heard this. "No you fool! I'm a newtype at full strength!" Sanders became a   
bit worried. "Pissing in your pants yet Sanders?" "Wha...Hell no!" Sanders broke up the lockup, and flew  
back. Char flew at him, which is what the Reaper expected. Sanders sent out a light missle, and  
blinded everyone within a 5 mile radius. Sanders took the chance, and flew at Char, beam sythe up, and  
ready to come down on Char. When Sanders got close to Char, he brought down the sythe. And connected with  
Char. BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM  
  
SIDELINES  
  
"I can't see! What happened???" "I don't know! Sanders blinded all of us!" "Well did he get him?" "I don't  
know Michel! I wish I did!" Amuro spoke up. "No he did not kill Char. Char manuvered, and that boom we heard  
was the beam weapons clashing with great force." "WHATTTTT?!?!?!?!??!" "Just see Shiro Amada." "Well I wish  
I could!!!!!" "I MEAN AFTER THE LIGHT FADES!!!!!" "Oh."  
  
THE DUEL  
  
The light began to fade, and Sanders was wondering what he hit. "Did I get him? Or was it a tree? Those damn  
trees." "You'll have more to worry about that the damned trees Sanders!!" "Shit! I should of known this wasn't over."  
The light faded, and it revealed Sanders and Char locked up. "Now you'll see the true power of a Newtype!!!!!"  
"Crap." Char increased his Sazabi's psycommu syster to maxumium. "Get ready Sanders. The duel ends now."  
Terry Sanders Jr. found out real soon the true power of a newtype. Char dashed at Sanders with a speed only traced  
by Amuro, only because his Newtype abilites allowed him to. Sanders just barely dodged by jumping out of the way,   
but he found no solice. Char was right there attacking. Sanders managed to block most of them. The stray shots  
that hit him did some good damage, but not enought to take the jinxed sergeant out of the battle. "Baddaybaddaybadday"  
Sanders put a brief halt to Char's offensive by finding an opening and cutting the Sazabi's leg clean off.   
"Ahh, the power of a Gundam with a beam sythe, it's a good thing." "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!" Char inturn for  
Sanders' last action, cut off his right leg. "baddaybadday" Sanders' Gundam began hopping on one leg avoiding  
Char's attempts at making Sanders' Gundam legless. Char, getting annoyed after a few minites of this, rammed into  
Terry sending him flying, and landing on the ground with a very large thump. Char walked over and put his sword up,   
like he was going to stab Sanders, which was his intension. He came to a halt over Sanders, and put his sword up   
a little higher. "Well it was fun, but I got boring." 'I guess this is the end for me.' Then a picture landed  
in front of Sanders. He picked it up and looked at it, and saw it was of himself and his daughter right before the war.  
'My daughter Ami.....For you I won't die! I must to see you again. I promise.' "None? Well too bad, time to die!"  
Char brought the saber down, hard and fast.   
  
SIDELINES  
  
"No Terry!" "Char's won. Your friend is as good as dead." "Shut up Amuro! Terry won't give up like that! You have  
no faith in him! None! You just want your damned chance at Char to get revenge for what he did! Well my friend is  
there fighting for his life and his hope to get back to his daughter he left at home! He won't give up that dream  
just because he fell down!" The entire 08th Team and Amuro was silenced. "Sorry, I just had to speak my mind."  
"Aina, we've been married for along time now, and I've never heard you outburst like that." "Well, even I have  
a breaking point." Amuro was spechless. "Ok, well I have to agree with Aina, Sanders is too good to give up like  
that. He'll get out of this alive." Michel added. Eledore was busy listening for noices around the area.  
  
  
THE DUEL  
  
Sanders stuck up the beam sythe in defence, and it stopped the saber from impaling him. With his free leg, Sanders  
kicked the Sazabi away to give himself room to get up. Sanders was sucessful, and was on his feet quickly.   
Char once again flew at Sanders, but this time Sanders was ready. Sanders waited until Char got close, then unleashed  
two missiles right in the Sazabi's face. Sanders let no time go by before a follow up attack. He bum-rushed the Sazabi  
with a fury of slashes cutting up the Sazabi's outside, and knocking away the beam saber. Sanders then rushed into   
Char's suit sending it straight into the ground. "Damn it!" Sanders stuck the beam sythe right in front of the Sazabi's  
cockpit, looking like he was going to slice it in two. "SHIT!" "I won Char." "Then kill me." "That's not m....."  
Sanders was cut off by being rammed. After he landed, he saw that it was the Nu-Gundam piloted by a pissed off Amuro Ray.  
"You won't kill Char! That is reserved for me, when we duel!" "I wasn't going to! That isn't my style!" Char took this   
oppertunity to get away, and grabbed the mega beam cannon he had dropped. "I hope this thing still has power."  
Grabbed it and aimed at Amuro and Shiro, who was right next to the Londo Bell newtype. "DIE!!!!!" Char fired.  
During the duration of the blast, time seemed to slow down. Shiro and Amuro had no way to block the blast.  
The blast hit, and explosions went off. When the blast ended, Shiro and Amuro were fine. So was Karen, Aina,   
Eledore, and Michel. The blast hit Sanders who saved his commander, and the newtype.  
Shiro let out a cry. "SANDERS!" "Commander, tell my daughter that I love her, and good bye. Guess this time,   
on the third mission I die instead of you." The line was cut from there.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE DUEL HAS ENDED, BUT WILL TERRY SANDERS JR. SURVIVE? AND WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE 08TH MS TEAM? FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER,   
NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL FOCUS MORE ON EVERYONE ELSE. I PROMISE.   
  
LATER. PEACE.  
  
  
  



	6. 5 Steps from Eternity

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it, or else  
I would of said I owned it.  
Ok, now that we've cleared  
that up, let's get cracka-lackin (I love that phrase!)  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - At the end of the war, Char Anzable  
and his Neo-Zeon were defeated by  
Amuro Ray, Bright Noa, Shiro Amada,  
and the Londo Bell Forces. But the  
conquenses on both sides were numerous.  
Especailly for the legendary 08th Moble  
Suit Team, from the One Year War, and now  
the Neo Zeon War. What will happen after  
the war has finally ended?  
(Set during Moble Suit Gundam - Char's Counterattack)  
  
  
  
Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm one busy person.  
But I have come up with an interesting concept for this chapter and  
the epilouge, which is coming soon. I humbly thank you for all the reviews.  
Oh, I really should tell you about the surprises I have in this, but nahhhh,   
You should see for yourself. (Well I'll hint, some f/f but nothing graphic, you'll   
see between who.) Now without futher adue, here's chapter 6.  
  
'.....' - represents thinking  
  
CHAPTER 6 - 5 STEPS FROM ETERNITY  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ST. MICHAEL'S HOSPITAL - SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
Sitting in the lobby outside the ER, was the entire 08th Team and Kiki. They were all worried about Terry  
Sanders Jr. was was in the ER getting operated on, and they were all either very scared or very jumpy  
and nervous. They all sat in silence for the first hour they were there, with some cring from Aina  
and Kiki. Shiro, Karen, Eledore, and Michel let a few tears get by, but they didn't let them flow regularly.  
Shiro was the first to break the slience. "I don't understand.....why did he do.." "To save you Shiro, that's  
why." Shiro looked up at Karen. "True, but it's my job to make everyone come out alive! I mean, I remember  
telling everyone that heroics weren't nessary! They would get you killed!" "He knew that Shiro, but he still  
took that risk." "Yes, I know Kiki, but why?" "He was doing his job as a solder, and as a human."   
"I can understand the human part, but screw Londo Bell right now! Sanders was a god man! He was a friend  
to me, and I speak for all of us when I say he was a friend to all of us." They all nodded yes. Eledore  
spoke up. "Do you think it had something to do with the Grim Reaper stuff?" Shiro got frustrated then. "Of  
course not! Why would you think that?!?" "You know, as well as I that he took that shit seriously! He  
mentioned to me once that that Reaper bullshit did get to him, and that's why he didn't want to be here,   
because he didn't want us dead!" Shiro felt a whisper in his ear. "Dear, shouldn't we call Rose and ask her  
to tell Terry's daughter what's going on?" "Have Rose tell Ami? Hmm.....It sounds risky, but I guess it would help  
her. I'll make the call." Shrio went up to the pay phone, and dialed his number hoping Rose or Norris would be home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
AMADA HOME  
  
RING...RING...RING..RING..RI. "Hello, Amada resedence, Norris speaking." "Norris! I'm glad I reached you!"  
"Shiro! Nice to hear from you! How's Aina?" "Great, but I need to talk to Rose. Is she there? If she's not  
I'm grounding her for the next 5 years." "Haha, don't worry Shrio she's right here. I'll put her on." "Thanks Norris."  
"Hello?" "Rose dear!" "Daddy! You're alive! How's mom? And Michel? And Karen? And Eledore? And Terry?"  
"Mom's fine, Karen, and Eledore are good, Michel's great, and he got married too, as for Terry....."   
"Oh my God, he's....." "No, but he's in ER, and we're expecting the worst about him." "Oh, no..."  
"Rose, we need you to do something for us. We need you to go talk to Ami about her father, and his condition."  
"Yeah Dad, I will do that right away! But can I say hi to Mom first?" "Sure, but after....." "I will Daddy."  
Rose Amada heard he father call out her mother, and then....."Rose!" "Mommy! I miss you!" "I miss you too Rose,   
and we will be coming home soon. But right now, we need you to tell Aim about what happened to her father."  
"Ok, I'm on my way! I love you Mom!" "I love you too!" Rose hung up the phone, and left for Terry SAnders' house,   
with Grandpa Norris driving.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANDERS HOME  
  
Rose walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Almost immedetly a girl answered the door. She was beautiful,   
she had nice brown eyes, and brown hair, almost in the style of her father. She, like Rose had a nice body. But Ami  
was a nervous wreck when she answered. "Ami? Are you OK?" "Rose?" Ami pulled Rose into a hug. "I'm s-so wo-orried about  
my f-fath-father." "Ami, we should go inside and talk." Norris just sat in the car listening to some Dru Hill.  
  
  
INSIDE  
  
"Ami.." "What happened?" "Your father was hurt during battle, and is in ER right now. I don't know what happened, but  
chances are he's not gonna..." "No!!!!!" Ami began cring on Rose's shoulder. "No! Not my dad! Nooo!" "It will  
be ok Ami." "Rose, just stay the night, I need someone now." Rose agreed, because the older girl was a wreck. Rose slowly  
went outside, and explained to Norris. "Ok Rose, but If you need me, I'll be at your house." Rose went back inside, but Ami wan't  
in the living room. "Ami?" "In my room Rose!" Rose went up, knocked, and went inside. She ended up walking in on her friend.  
Rose got a quick peek, then covered her eyes. Ami noticed. 'She just saw me like that....why am I not wanting to kill her?  
Is it love? I could use some of that right now. Let's find out.' "Rose do you like me?" "Yes! Why?" "I mean LIKE me?"  
"Oh, um...well you are beautiful, and I've never had thoughts like that before, about women I mean. But...I think I do  
like you." "Ok, Well, here goes." Ami walked over to Rose and looked in her eyes. They slowly moved towards each other,   
and kissed. For the moment, the two kindred souls had found love. Reality would bring them back into grief though, soon.  
Real soon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ST. MICHAEL'S HOSIPTAL - SOUTHEAST ASIA  
  
  
"Shit, I'm going nuts! What's taking them so long??? I can't stand this!" "Eledore! Calm down!" "But Commander!" "Eledore, The  
doctors are doing the best they can! You can't ask for more." Shiro began to let a few tears go by, and didn't bother to hide them.  
Karen spoke up. "Commander?" Shiro looked up. "Yeah?" A smile crept on her face. "Remember the time Sanders wanted to quit,   
and I kicked him in the balls?" Eledore, and Michel began smiling. Truth be told, it was a funny memory. "Teah, why?" Karen then  
let out a few tears as well. "Well, he proved today that he really did have that courage. He saved us from the curse this time,   
by doing what he did." Karen put her head on Eledore's shoulder and began cring heavily. Shiro just smiled. "He was a kind man Shrio,   
you know that." "Yeah KIki, I know." "I only wish we can do more....." Michel spoke up this time. "My love, we've done all we could do.  
All we can do now is wait." They all just sat in silence from then on.  
  
1 HOUR AND 35 MINUTES LATER  
  
A doctor came out of ER, and the 08th Team came out of silence. "Are you people the 08th MS Team?" "Yes we are." "Who is  
Shiro Amada?" "Me." "Hi, I'm Dr.Sayla Mass." "Nice to meet you. Now, how's Sanders?" "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."  
Aina, Kiki, and Karen began cring on their respective man's shoulders. Eledore, and Michel were just to stunned to react.  
Shiro tried to keep it together. "Thank you." "I'm sorry, I truly am." Shiro just smiled at her.  
Sayla began to walk away. "Damn him. Char, why did he do that when he knew he lost?" Sayla heard this. "Mr. Amada, do you mean Char is  
the cause of this?" "Yes. Sanders beat him in a duel. Char took a mega cannon, and fired at Amuro Ray and myself. Sanders took the  
blast, and you know the rest." Sayla nodded, and walked away. 'Casval, why did you do this? I will find out one day. Just don't die my brother.  
And don''t kill Amuro, I beg of you!' Sayla walked back into ER. A thought came to Shiro's mind. "Hey Aina, someone should call Ami!"  
Michel spoke up. "I'll do it." Michel walked over to the phones, and dialed the Sanders' number.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANDERS' HOME  
  
"Wow." "You can say that again." "Ami, I love you." "I love you too Rose." To interupt this moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it. Damn phone."  
Ami walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Ami, it's Michel." "Uncle Michel? What's wrong...is it about my father?" "Yes."  
"How is he?" "I'm sorry." "No...no..no..NO!" "Ami, we're taking it hard here too, it will be Ok!" "Thanks Uncle Michel." Ami hung up, and  
began to cry in Rose's lap. Rose knew immedetly what happened, and began to cry herself. They cried like this until they were all cried out.  
Earlier, Ami had turned on the radio while she was changing. Now, a song came on that summarized  
everything.  
  
'We were 5 steps, from eternity  
We were 4 steps, 4 steps past love,   
And 3 wishes, from touching the heavens above..  
We were 5 steps, from eternity  
We were 4 steps, 4 steps past love,   
And 3 wishes, from touching the heavens above...'  
  
In her grief, Ami had noticed these lyrics, and it reminded her of Terry Sanders Jr., and all the good times she spent with him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ST. MICHAEL'S HOSPITAL - SOUTHEAST AISA  
  
'5 Steps, from eternity  
4 steps, 4 steps past love,  
and 3 wishes, we were 3 wishes  
from touching the heavens above'  
  
"Hey, did you hear that song?" "Yeah Shiro." "Yes commander." "Yes dear." Eledore and Michel just gave nods.  
"Did that remind you of Sanders? Because it reminded me." They all nodded yes. "He was a good man, He will be missed."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 6. TOLD YA I HAD A FEW SURPRISES HUH? WELL, THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER, AND IT'S COMING REAL SOON!  
I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, AND PLEASE STATE YOUR OPINION BY REVIEWING, IT WOULD HELP. NOW I BETTER GO LAY DOWN, OR ELSE THIS FLU  
WILL KILL ME. LATER - PEACE  
  



	7. Until The End Of Time

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own it, If I did  
I would be very ric.....  
Wait I used this one before...  
Sorry! :-)  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - At the end of the war, Char Anzable  
and his Neo Zeon were defeated by   
Amuro Ray, Bright Noa, Shiro Amada  
and the Londo Bell forces. But the  
conquences on both sides were numerous,  
especially for the Legendary 08th Moble  
Suit Team from the One Year War, and now  
the Neo Zeon War. The 08th MS Team lost  
Terry Sanders Jr. after a fierce battle  
with the Red Comet himself. What will   
happen now that the battle is over?  
  
  
  
I thank you for all the reviews I have got for this. It was fun writing  
one of the first 08th MS Team fics on this site, and hopefully there will  
be a lot more. It took me a while to figure out how to end this, but I came   
up with something, and I hope you like it. Oh, and sorry for killing Sanders.  
He's my favorite character, and it did hurt me to kill him off, but it was   
nesserary to the plot, so it had to be done. Oh, and if you don't mind a plug for someone  
else besides me, read Darkness Master's Not All It Seems. It's an 08th MS Team fic too, and  
you'll enjoy it if you read it. Now, read on, and review at the end  
please!   
  
'.....' - represents thought  
  
CHAPTER 7 - UNTIL THE END OF TIME  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
1 week after Sanders died, the war ended. Char and Amuro had their duel, then disappeared from history.  
Another week after that, The 08th MS Team was able to go home. It took a little longer because Kiki had to   
give command to a new leader so she could go home with her husband, Michel. Sooner than later, they all   
went home.  
  
PLANE RIDE HOME  
  
"I'm glad that's over! I thought they would never began to let you go Kiki, but you were so consistant."  
"Yep! Now I can go home with you my husband, and then we can spend the rest of our lives together!"  
"I'm looking foward to it Kiki!" "Hey Shiro!" "Yeah Eledore?" "You know how they say we're legendary?"  
"Yes, I have heard that. What's the point?" "Well, I was thinking, maybe they'll put statues of us up!  
Or name a bridge, ar a street after us! Or..." Eledore got smacked in the head by Karen. "Eledore, you're  
imagination's overworking again." "*sigh* True.....But I can still dream!" Aina and Shiro laughed at that.  
Karen just sighed. Michel and Kiki were too caught up in their dreams of life together to hear. Aina thought  
of something that had a relevence to a life that was crushed. "Shiro dear, what about Ami Sanders? Who's gonna  
take care of her?" Aina now had everyone's attention. "Aina, what do you think?" "I Think one of us has to  
take care of her. She can't live by herself! She's not even old enough to get a job!" The couples talked to their  
spouses, and a few minutes later they were ready to share the results of their discussions. "I really don't  
think Eledore and I are ready for it, but if none of you can, we will." "Aina and I already have a child, but,   
I think....." "Michel and I will take care or her!" Everyone looked at Kiki. "Sorry Shiro, but I know Michel, and   
I could raise her like our own child. Is that ok Shiro?" Shiro sweatdropped. "Yeah, of course. But you know the  
responcibilties involved....." "Yeah Shiro, we know. Right Michel?" "Yeah, Kiki and I can handle it!"  
"Ok, that's settled. Now, let's play Poker!" Shiro's idea got a collective "NO!", and they went about talking  
with each other for the rest of the ride home.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
BACK HOME  
  
The 08th Team first went over to the Sanders' home to see Ami. Kiki and Michel held firm in their resolve  
to take Ami into their home. Shiro went up and knocked on the door. After a couple minutes of waiting,   
and a few more of Karen cursing, Ami finally came and opened the door. "IT'S ABOUT DAMNED TIME!!!!!"  
"Karen, you can calm down now." Karen just hmphed to Eledore's comment. "Hi Unlce Shiro! And everyone else!"  
Then she looked at Kiki, and became confused. "Have we met?" "I don't belive so. Hi, I'm Kiki Ninorich."  
"You mean Uncle Michel got married?" "Yeah!" "Oh, I'm Ami Sanders, nice to meet you." Kiki and Ami shook hands, then  
Shiro spoke up again. "Ami, We've got something to tell you, so can we come inside and sit down? This might take   
a while." Ami nodded and let Shiro, Aina, and the rest of the 08th MS Team inside.  
  
  
INSIDE  
  
After Ami and Aina made coffee for everyone, everyone was ready to chat. "Well Uncle Shiro, what's on your mind?"  
"Well,...how do I put this...umm...well...uhh...Ami, you know you can't take care of this house by yourself right?"  
"Yes, what's your point?" "Well, um.." "Do you mean that one of you people have to take care of me?" Shiro had a stunned  
look on his face, so Aina answered. "That's exactly what he means dear." "I thought as much. So who am I gonna live with  
Aunt Aina?" Michel spoke up. "You'll be staying with Kiki and myself, if that's ok with you." She nodded at him. "Ok then.  
We'll adopt you, and for your 18th Birthday, you will be given this house back. How's that sound?" She brighened up.   
"I thought you would like that. I'll go down to the court tomorrow and make it official." All the sudden, the group heard  
someone coming down the stairs. "Ami, who else is here?" "DADDY!! MOMMY!!!" Rose ran and clamped onto Shiro. "Still want   
an answer Shiro?" "Shut up Eledore." After a bit of tring, they got Rose off of Shiro. "Well Mom and Dad, what's up?"  
"Michel and Kiki are going to adopt Ami, we're here, and Eledore and Karen are a bit frisky." "Well, that's it in a  
nutshell. Your mom put it well." Rose and Ami looked at one another, and nodded. Rose went over and sat next to her friend.  
"Dad, Ami and I have something to tell you." "Norris isn't dead is he?" Someone else came down the staircase. "I heard that  
Shiro. And no I'm not for your infromation." Shiro sweatdropped. "Mom, Dad, Ami and I are in love." Everyone's jaw hit the floor,   
and Shiro fainted. Norris wasn't surprised, but when he found out he was as surprised as everyone. "Well, uhh, we'll give you  
time to think over what we just said." Ami and Rose walked out of the room, but before Ami looked back at Michel. "Uncle Michel,   
don't forget your promise now!" ".....I.....won't....."   
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Shiro finally came to, and they had a very deep discussion. Finally they agreed to let the relationship continue. Everyone went  
home soon, after Ami gathered her things of course. Michel legally adopted Ami the next day, and everything was going well.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
The 08th MS Team met at the Sanders' home this time. But they all weren't alone, all of them had  
.....babies. "Shiro! Well I haven't seen you in a while! And Aina, it's been a long time!" "Hey Eledore! How's Karen?"  
"Great! Hey, where's Michel and Kiki?" "They're coming soon, don't worry." "Rose is here?" "Yeah, she's inside."  
Eledore, Karen, Shiro, and Aina went inside. Sooner than later, Michel, Kiki, and Ami went came. They all had some coffee,   
and became ready to talk." "Well, Eledore and I have been doing well. Eledore's doing well with his prouducing and writing  
music, and I'm doing well as a doctor. We also had a baby as you can see." "Aww, how cute!" Aina and Kiki said at the same time.  
Karen smiled. "I made him myself!" Eledore proudly said, earning a hit from Karen. Everyone laughed. "Well we named him Kevin,   
and we're very glad parents." Kiki was the next person to speak up. "Well Michel and I, as you know are taking care of Ami, and  
I think we're doing a good job raising her." 'Well, she is like a mom to me' Ami thought. "Michel is doing well with his busniess,  
and we're real happy. Oh, and we had a baby too." "Aww, how cute!" Aina and Karen said. "Yep, I'm a happy father. And guardian as   
well!" Michel stated. "Well, we named him Howie. So that's us. Oh and Ami and Rose are still going out."  
Aina spoke up this time. "Well, Shiro and I had another child as well." "Aww, he's beautiful!" Kiki and Karen said. "I know!"  
Shiro said, earning chuckles from Eledore and Michel. "Well, his name is Alexander James, I named him this time." "Well,   
Aina, you picked out a good name." "Thank you." "Now are we going?" "Yeah, Let's go." They all stood up, and the men went to put the  
babies in the car. The women joined them outside, and they left for the cemetary.  
  
They got to the cemetary, and everyone brought flowers with them. After a bit of walking, they came to a headstone with a Virgin Mary   
statue on it. They all knelt and said a prayer. The headstone said:  
  
TERRENCE SANDERS JR.  
DEVOTED FATHER, FRIEND, AND SOLDER  
MEMBER OF THE 08TH MOBLE SUIT TEAM  
REST IN PEACE UNTIL THE END OF TIME  
  
After a little bit, they walked away. 'Goodbye Father. I shall always love you Until the End of Time' Ami Sanders thought.  
Shiro, Aina, Eledore, Karen, Rose, and Ami all cried, they lost a good friend, but the war ended, and peace was acheved.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
U.C. 153 - SYRACUSE PARK  
  
  
"We're here Usso. Now explain to me why we're here? The Leauge Militare is gonna be pissed!" "Well, there is something I want  
to see here. This place has statues and memorials to all the solders of the One Year War, and there's one certin thing I want  
to see." "You came here to see statues of solders from 80 years ago???" "Just 5. Follow me Shakti."  
Ussa and Shakti walked around the park. They walked past statues of Ryu Jose, Kai Shiden, Sayla Mass, Sleggar Law,   
Bright Noa, Frau Bow, Mirai Yashima, Hayato Kobayahi, and Amuro Ray, but Usso wasn't interested in them. Then they came into  
the center of the park's garden, and found 5 statues in this pattern:  
  
1 3  
  
5  
  
2 4  
  
  
"Here's what I wanted to see. Like them Shakti?" Shakti was breathless and speechless.  
The statue in the upper left corner was of Eledore Massis.   
The statue in the lower left corner was of Karen Joshua.  
The statue in the upper right corner was of Michel Ninorich.  
The statue in the lower right corner was of Terry Sanders Jr..  
The statue in the middle was of Shiro Amada and Aina Sahalin with one arm around each other.  
  
"See Shakti, They're of the 08th MS Team, legends of our time, Until The End Of Time." Usso stated.  
  
THE END!!!!!   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
WELL THAT'S THE END! OH, IF YOU HAVE NOT GUESSED IT BY NOW, U.C. 153 IS THE TIME SET FOR VICTORY GUNDAM (V GUNDAM),   
AND USSO AND SHAKTI ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW, AND READ DARKNESS MASTER'S NOT ALL IT SEEMS  
SINCE IT IS A GREAT STORY! LOOK OUT FOR MY 2ND 08TH MS TEAM FIC COMING SOON. WELL, LATER - PEACE!  
08TH MS FOREVER  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Return to the Battlefield Cliffnotes

The 08th MS Team - Return to the Battlefield  
cliffnotes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some people are critizing some of the story's facts, but not the story it self.  
So, here are just some of the things I wanted to clear up. Since, these SMALL  
little things are deteroating from the actual story.  
  
  
1. I know there are a lot of spelling errors. My spelling is bad, so what?  
  
2. I am not too good with mitilary ranks, if you don't like that, tough.  
  
3. The guy who demoted Kojima died, so therefore over time, Kojima's rank increased.  
It happens all the time.  
  
4. Yes, I know the Gundam Mark II's are outdated. For the story's sake, it needed  
them.  
  
5. Ever hear of V Gundam? Thought so.  
  
6. Yes I know of Hathaway's Flash. It actually has NOTHING to do with this.  
  
7. The "class" ships and suits, I neglected to put in. Oh well, that's life.  
  
8. The Titans were destroyed in Z Gundam. So They also have NOTHING to do with this.  
  
9. As for Shiro's one leg, I guess he had another one made for him, since in ep.12,   
he is seen with two legs. Just a small tidbit there. Plus by that time there would be technology  
to replace lost limbs.  
  
Well there you have it, I hope I cleared somethings up. I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
